Lire Hunger Games
by Samyye33
Summary: Un an avant les Jeux où Katniss se porte volontaire à la place de sa sœur, elle reçoit une trilogie de livres qui lui montre le futur. Que fera-t-elle? Et surtout, que vient faire Gale là-dedans… Et Peeta lui? ( N.B.- C'est un Peeta-Katniss )
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteure :** Salut Salut ! Hé voilà une nouvelle Fanfic!

Hunger Games- Peeta&Katniss

Résumé : Un an avant les Jeux où Katniss se porte volontaire à la place de sa sœur, elle reçoit une trilogie de livres qui lui montre le futur. Que fera-t-elle? Et surtout, que vient faire Gale là-dedans… Et Peeta lui?

Bref, j'ai essayée d'écrire avec le style d'écriture de Suzanne Collins ( Au présent et PDV Katniss)

N-B : Je n'aime pas Gale alors attendez-vous à ce qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances :)

Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer :** Le monde des Hunger Games et ses Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

* * *

**Point De Vue Katniss**

Ce matin-là, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'avais le pressentiment que ma vie allait changer. Cette sensation bizarre se faisait sentir dans tout mon être. Je ne savais point si mon existence allait changer en bien ou en mal, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose : aujourd'hui il y aurait de grands bouleversements dans ma vie, que j'espérai, pour le mieux.

Alors que les rayons éblouissants du soleil pointaient leurs nez par les petites fenêtres sans rideaux de ma maison, je me lève tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller ma petite sœur qui dort à mes côtés. Elle s'appelle Primerose et je suis son aînée de cinq ans. Dans son sommeil, Prim parait plus adorable et fragile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je m'habille d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon kaki. Je saute dans mes bottes et sort de chez moi. Une fois dehors, je me dirige vers le Pré afin de me rendre dans les bois qui entoure le Discrit 12. Celui-ci est délimité par une haute clôture en barbelés dite électrifiée. Bien sûr, cela est faux puisqu'au Discrit 12, il est rare que l'on ait quelques heures d'électricité par semaine ce qui rends cette barrière totalement inoffensive. Elle ne sert qu'à éloigner les animaux sauvages de nos rues. Il est environ aux alentours de sept heures lorsque j'arrive devant le grillage. Malgré que la clôture soit inoffensive, je tends quand même l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir le bourdonnement distinctif de l'électricité qui se promène dans le métal. Mais rien. Alors, je me faufile dans une déchirure d'environ 60 centimètres au bas de la clôture, caché derrière un buisson et j'entre dans les bois. Je marche quelque instants et j'atteints l'arbre au tronc creux où sont cachés mon arc et mon carquois de flèches que mon père m'a confectionné peu avant sa mort dans un coup de grisou dans la mine où il travaillait. Je n'étais alors qu'âgée que de 11 ans. Lors de l'annonce de sa mort, ma mère fut dans un tel état durant des mois que je dû prendre ma famille en charge si je ne voulais pas qu'on meure tous de faim. Depuis que je suis enfant, mon père m'a toujours montré les rudiments de la chasse et de la survie en forêt et c'est cela qui nous sauva de la famine. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs, j'ai autre chose de plus important à faire.

Une fois mon arc et mes flèches en main, je marche vers l'ouest tout en observant les alentours. J'encoche une flèche, prête à tirer au moindre mouvement d'un animal. Un craquement se fait entendre à ma droite. Sans bruit, je me retourne lentement et voit un petit lièvre au pelage brun pâle qui pourrait faire un bon repas et de jolis gants. Ma flèche part et le pauvre animal n'a même pas le temps de se rendre compte de quelque chose que ma flèche l'atteint en plein œil, le tuant instantanément. Prudemment, je m'approche de ma prise et la prend en main, la fourrure est très belle, même pas une éclaboussure de sang. J'enlève ma flèche, l'essuie et enfouie le lièvre dans mon sac de toile. J'encoche de nouveau une flèche et continue ma route. Une fois arrivé à destination, une corniche qui surplombe une vallée remplit de conifère, j'ai dans mon sac, en plus de mon lièvre, deux perdrix, un écureuil et quelques grosses pommes vertes.

''Hey Catnip!''

Je me retourne et aperçoit mon meilleur ami Gale. Avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux gris caractéristique des habitants de la Veine semblables aux miens, on pourrai presque croire que nous sommes de la même famille. Mais c'est faux. Gale prend place à côté de moi.

''La chasse a-t-elle été bonne?'' Me demande-t-il.

J'observe la plaine devant nous.

''Bof. Un lièvre, un écureuil et deux perdrix. Et toi?'' Je lui réponds, un peu déçue de mon maigre butin. Il y a des jours où j'attrape plus d'animal.

''Une dinde et un lièvre'' me dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis son sourire se fane et son visage se ferme. Il redevient sérieux.

''Combien de fois ton nom se retrouve-t-il dans la coupe cette année?'' Continu-t-il.

Je commence à compter dans ma tête le nombre de fois où j'ai demandée des tesserae et l'additionne au nombre de fois où un papier porte mon nom obligatoirement à l'âge de 16 ans.

''20...'' J'annonce, prise au dépourvue. Je ne savais pas encore combien j'en avais et je ne réalise pas encore à quel point j'ai pris beaucoup de tesserae cette année. Je suis vraiment inquiète. Pour une fois, j'ai une véritable chance de participer à ces jeux de la mort.

''Et toi? '' Je le questionne.

''J'en ai 35…Enfin si ce n'est pas plus…'' Gale me répond avec sérieux.

C'est là que je réalise que je pourrai très bien perdre mon meilleur ami et partenaire de chasse aujourd'hui. J'ai la gorge sèche et une boule dans l'estomac.

Le soleil est maintenant haut dans le ciel. C'est l'heure de rentrer. Ce sera bientôt le tirage et chacun doit être prêt. Je range mon arc et mes flèches dans le creux d'un arbre, marquant celui-ci en attachant l'élastique de cuir qui tenait ma tresse autour d'une de ses branches Mes longs cheveux retombent en vaguelettes dans mon dos.

Moi et Gale repartons en sens inverse dans le silence, tous deux préoccupés par les Hunger Games qui auront lieu d'ici une semaine jours pour jour et dans lesquels l'un de nous va peut-être participé contre son gré. Arrivés au grillage, nous nous glissons à tour de rôle dans la petite ouverture. Nous marchons rapidement dans le Pré pour ne pas arriver en retard. Nous arrivons à l'intersection qui sépare ma maison de celle de Gale.

'' Joyeux Hunger Games…'' Je commence avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

''Et puisse le sort vous être favorable…'' finit Gale en souriant lui aussi dans une piètre imitation des gens du Capitole avant que son sourire ne s'éteigne.

Sans prévenir, il s'avance vers moi et m'entoure de ses bras musclé. Je ferme les yeux, profitant du sentiment de sécurité que ce geste m'apporte.

''Bonne Chance…'' Me murmure-t-il sans entrain en un bruissement à peine inaudible.

Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrent, Gale a disparu. Je prends donc le chemin de ma maison où ma mère et ma sœur m'attendent. Je dépose le résultat de ma chasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine en rentrant. Ce qui reste de ma famille, c'est-à-dire Prim et ma mère sont assises à la table et elles observent curieusement une petite boîte en carton de 30 centimètres sur 15 centimètres. Je m'approche d'elles.

'' Tu as reçu un paquet Katniss'' M'annonce d'une voix fluette la plus jeune des deux.

'' Un paquet? En es-tu sûre Petit Canard? '' Dis-je en souriant à ma petite sœur qui se met à glousser.

''Viens voir par toi-même'' Me répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je m'approche de la table où ledit paquet trône bien en évidence au centre de la table.

''Qu'as-tu ramené?'' M'interpelle ma mère en pointant d'un mouvement de tête mon sac de toile.

''Un lièvre, un écureuil, deux perdrix et quelques pommes.'' Je lui réponds sèchement, ne l'ayant toujours pas pardonné pour son attitude face à la mort de mon père.

Je prends la boîte entre mes mains. Elle n'est pas très lourde. Effectivement, je remarque que le paquet est à moi; mon nom est écrit en grosse lettre noirs sur le dessus de la boîte.

''As-tu mangé?'' me demande ma mère.

''J'ai mangée avec Gale dans les bois'' Je lui affirme. Mensonge. Je n'ai pas mangée, mais je ne peux rien avaler. Je suis beaucoup trop anxieuse à cause de la Moisson. Ma mère parait satisfaite de ma réponse.

Le paquet en main, je me rends dans la pièce qui nous sert de salon et de chambre et j'ouvre la boîte. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, il y a trois livres. J'ouvre le premier. Les pages sont jaunes mais l'écriture y est encore bien visible. Je glisse les trois livres sous mon oreiller. Je les lirai plus tard, après la Moisson, si je ne suis pas choisie. Puis, je me dirige vers la petite pièce dont l'embrasure de la porte se trouve à gauche du lit de ma mère. C'est notre salle de bain. De l'eau remplit déjà la bassine en métal déposé au centre de la pièce. L'eau est grisâtre mais cela ne me dégoûte pas. Au Discrit 12, surtout chez les gens de Veine, l'eau est une ressource précieuse dont il ne faut pas gaspiller une seule goutte. Je me lave en quelque minute et m'habille. La robe que je porte est vielle et elle appartenait jadis à ma mère. Elle est d'un rouge foncé, sombre, comme le sang qui coulera bientôt dans l'Arène. Quelle ironie si je suis choisie!

J'ai à peine le temps de l'enfiler et d'attacher mes cheveux en une natte que l'alarme se met à résonner dans tout le Discrit. C'est l'heure.

Je retourne dans la cuisine et embrasse le front de ma petite sœur. Elle et ma mère viendront à la Place Publique près de l'Hôtel de Ville, où se déroule le tirage, plus tard mais pour moi, c'est l'heure d'y aller. Une fois sur place, j'aperçois Gale, à cinq rangées d'enfant de moi, qui me souffle bonne chance du bout des lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. J'ai peur. Au loin, dans la foule, je vois ma mère et Prim et ça me rassure. Aucune chance qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose. Au moins, elles sont en sécurité. La cérémonie commence et j'essaye de ne pas faire paraître ma peur. Et si je suis choisie? Je n'ose même pas y penser. Le stress monte de plus en plus en moi alors qu'Effie Trinket, l'hôtesse des tribus de notre Discrit, attrape un petit papier entre ses doigts pâles aux ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Je soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est pas mon nom. C'est celui d'Amanda Todds, une fille de la Veine comme moi. Je lui ai déjà parlé quelques fois. Mais pas souvent. Les Todds auront les volets de leur maison fermés et le cœur lourd ce soir.

Je retiens une fois de plus ma respiration. Effie a un autre papier en main, celui qui déterminera le tribu masculin qui représentera le Discrit 12 aux Jeux. Celui sur lequel il est peut-être écrit le prénom de mon meilleur ami. Celui où il est peut-être inscrit le nom de Gale Hawthorne. Je tourne ma tête vers lui; il semble stressé tout autant que moi. Soudain, le nom est dit. Ce n'est pas celui de Gale. Je souris malgré le fait qu'une mère et qu'un père viennent d'avoir le cœur brisé. J'ai la vive impression qu'un poids vient d'être retiré de mes épaules.

Les deux tribus, Amanda Todds & Phillip Millers, s'en vont et on rentre tous chez nous avec un soupir de soulagement pour fêter la joie de ne pas avoir été choisi cette année.

Chez moi, c'est la fête. Les Hawthornes viennent se joindrent à nous et nous festoyons ensemble jusqu'aux petites heures du matin en se délectant des prises ramenés le jour même par Gale et Moi. Encore un an et je n'ai plus rien à craidre. Moi oui… mais pas Prim…

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure :** Hé voilà le super chapitre 1! Laissez-moi des reviews les chéris.

Je vous aime fort!

Xox

Votre Weebmiss, Samyye33


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteure** : Que dire de plus à part Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de votre espérance…Bonne Lecture!

**Disclamer :** Voir le chapitre précédent

* * *

'_'Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui de Primerose Everdeen.''_

_''-Je suis volontaire! M'écrié-je, Je me porte volontaire comme tribut!''_

_''Peeta Mellark et moi ne sommes pas amis. Pas même voisin. Nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole. Notre seule rencontre remonte à des années. Il l'a probablement oubliée. Moi pas, cependant, et je sais que je ne l'oublierai jamais. ''_

_''-Catnip, ce n'est que de la chasse. Tu es la meilleure à ce jeu-là, dit Gale''_

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur. Des frissons me secouent le corps et j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir le peu de nourriture que j'ai avalée lors de mon dernier repas. Ces quelques phrases ne cessent de tourner en boucles dans ma tête. Toujours les mêmes. Depuis trois jours. Depuis que j'ai lu le premier tome des mystérieux livres qui m'ont été envoyés anonymement et dont je suis, apparemment, le personnage principal. Ma tête me fait souffrir le martyre et je referme les yeux quelques secondes. Mais, ces quelques secondes suffisent amplement pour que d'autres fragments de rêve viennent se bousculer dans ma tête.

* * *

_'' J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à une éternité. Comme un long rêve qui aurait viré au cauchemar.''_

_''- Et que fait-on avec le charbon? On le brûle, achève Cinna. Tu n'as pas peur du feu, hein, Katniss? ''_

_''Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu!''_

_''-Non, ne me lâche pas, dit-il, s'il te plaît. J'ai peur de dégringoler''_

_''-Elle ne se rend pas compte. De l'effet qu'elle peut produire''_

_''Parce que… parce qu'elle… est venue ici avec moi.''_

* * *

Mon cœur se met à battre de plus belle. Est-ce-que ce que j'ai lu est vrai? Le garçon des pains, Peeta Mellark, m'aime-t-il réellement? Je n'en sais trop rien. Je n'ai même aucune idée si ces livres sont vraiment une projection du futur ou bien seulement une blague d'un de mes proches. Une voix en moi me souffle la réponse : il y a beaucoup trop d'informations sur moi et ma vie pour que ce soit une blague. Lorsque j'ai commencé ma lecture, j'aurai pu mettre ma main au feu que c'était là l'œuvre de mon meilleur ami. Qui d'autre que lui aurait-il pu en savoir autant sur moi? Pourtant, jamais je n'ai vue Gale en train d'écrire un quel contre livre…

Doucement, je porte ma main à mon front moite et je repousse quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Ensuite, j'entreprends de me lever même si le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Dès que mon pied touche le parquet froid de ma maison, un frisson me parcoure le corps en entier et un vertige prend possession de moi tandis que d'autres flashs m'étourdissent de plus en plus.

* * *

_'' Puis Rue sort la tête de derrière le tronc. – Tu voudrais t'allier avec moi? Me demande-t-elle.''_

_''Elle a tout juste le temps de me tendre la main à travers les mailles et de prononcer mon nom que l'épieu s'enfonce dans sa chair.''_

_''Le garçon du Discrit Un meurt avant de pouvoir récupéré son arme. Ma flèche lui transperce le cou.''_

_''J'ai tué un garçon dont je ne connaissais même pas_ _le nom.''_

* * *

Malgré la douleur qui s'intensifie dans mon être en même temps que ces insidieux souvenirs que je n'ai même pas encore vécu qui bombardent ma tête de milles-et-unes images plus horribles les unes que les autres, je réussi, avec peine et misère, à garder mon équilibre. Le soleil levant monte tranquillement dans le ciel et il me vient à l'esprit que je devrais peut-être aller chasser si je veux pouvoir manger ce soir. Le plus rapidement que mon corps endolori me le permets, je mets mes bottes de cuir, n'ayant pas besoin de m'habiller puisqu'étant trop fatiguée la veille, je m'étais endormie toute habillée. Malgré cela, je prends quand même la vielle veste de cuir de mon père et je l'enfile. Sans un son, je sors de chez moi et prends la direction du Pré. Aussitôt que j'ai mis les pieds dans le bois et à peine ai-je prit mon arc et mon carquois de flèches qu'une nouvelle de bribes de ce livre maudit vient se glisser en douce dans mon esprit.

* * *

_'' Un changement dans les règles!''_

_'' Cette année, il peut y avoir deux vainqueurs.''_

_''Sans réfléchir, je cris le nom de Peeta''_

_''-Tu viens pour m'achever, chérie?''_

* * *

Je papillonne des yeux un instant, aveuglée par un éclat de soleil reflété dans le lac devant moi. Je m'approche un peu plus de la surface miroitante de l'eau. Elle grouille de vie. Rapidement, je retire mes bottes et mes bas et retrousse l'ourlet de mon pantalon. C'est ainsi que Gale me retrouve quelques minutes plus tard : moi, pataugeant dans le lac avec les poissons, tentant désespérément d'en attraper un ou deux qui feront honneur au repas de ce soir. Malheureusement, alors que je suis sur le point de mettre la main sur une grosse truite, je glisse sur le sol vaseux et tombe dans l'eau sous les rires de Gale, qui s'empresse aussitôt de venir faire un tour dans l'eau lui aussi. Bien vite, j'oublie la quête de nourriture et, m'étant relevée, j'envoie de l'eau à la figure de mon ami. Nous commençons ainsi une bataille d'eau comme si nous étions retombés en enfance. Durant un court instant, j'oublie mes peines et mes malheurs. Soudain, je me sens soulever de terre. Gale m'a pris dans ses bras et il nous plonge tous les deux sous l'eau. Nous continuons cette amusante bataille jusqu'à ce que l'eau froide du lac engourdisse nos membres bleuis. Nous sortons alors du lac et nous allons étendre dans une éclaircie où le soleil matinal sèche nos vêtements humides pendant que nous nous rappelons des vieux souvenirs d'avant.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, me délectant de la douce voix de Gale et de son incroyable talent pour faire revivre ces instants magiques que nous avons vécus ensemble. Subitement, comme s'il ne cessait de me hanter, des fragments du livre me reviennent en mémoire.

* * *

_''-Tu ne vas pas mourir._

_-Ah non?_

_Sa voix est si faible.''_

_''-Tu m'aurais trouvé toi aussi, si tu avais pu._

_Son front est brûlant. Comme si les comprimés n'avaient aucun effet. Soudain, j'éprouve une peur panique à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir''_

'_' Sans réfléchir, je me penche vers lui et je lui ferme la bouche par un baiser''_

_''Les amants maudits qui luttent désespérément pour s'en sortir ensemble. Deux cœur qui battent à l'unisson.''_

* * *

Sans réfléchir, je porte les doigts à mes lèvres, brûlantes de désir pour ce baiser que je n'ai eu qu'en rêve. Je suis troublée. Suis-je déjà amoureuse de ce garçon que je n'ai connu qu'à travers les pages d'un banal livre? Je ne crois pas. Ce garçon des pains, je lui suis redevable. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Mais l'aimé-je? Plus j'y pense, plus mes pensées s'embrouillent. J'en ai même perdue le discours de Gale. Je secoue la tête vivement afin de tenter de chasser ces étranges pensées. Malheureusement pour moi, cela ne fait que m'étourdir et profitant de ma faiblesse, d'autres bribes de mots résonnent à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

* * *

_''-Dors, me dit-il d'une voix douce. _

_Il écarte quelques mèches sur mon front._

_Contrairement à nos baisers et caresses factices, ce geste paraît naturel, réconfortant.''_

_''Que veux-tu que je fasse? Que je reste là, tranquillement, à te regarder mourir?''_

_''Je n'aperçois aucun signe des autres tributs : pas un souffle, pas le moindre frémissement de branche.''_

_''-Je voudrais rentrer chez nous, Peeta, dis-je d'une petite voix plaintive._

_-On rentrera. Je te le promets. Et il se penche pour m'embrasser.''_

* * *

Lorsque je sors de mon état de transe, une ombre me cache le soleil. Gale. Et à la vue de sa mine inquiète, il a bel et bien remarqué que je n'étais plus là.

''-Catnip, ça va? Tu es toute pâle'' m'annonce-t-il visiblement inquiet.

Je hoche la tête, encore troublée par le livre. Gale me jette un regard septique. Il ne me croit pas.

''-Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas?''

Je croise son regard couleur d'orage. J'hésite un instant à lui parler des livres. Puis, je me décide.

''-… Tu vas trouver ça totalement bizarre et vraiment étrange, commencé-je''

Gale hoche la tête, comme pour m'inciter à continuer. Je prends une grande respiration.

''-Quelqu'un m'a envoyé des livres. Des livres vraiment étranges dont je suis le personnage principal. Cette personne sait tout de moi, ma vie… Il m'arrive des choses horribles dans ces livres. Ils nous arrivent des choses horribles. Et je sais à quel point cela peut paraître insensé mais c'est la vérité. Et sincèrement, j'ai peur… Finis-je, tremblante.''

Gale fronce les sourcils. Je sais qu'il hésite à me croire. Mais je ne lui ai jamais menti et j'espère que cela jouera en ma faveur.

''-Je te crois Catnip. Tu me montreras ces livres; c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui essai de te faire peur.''

Je hoche la tête. La perceptive que quelqu'un, un inconnu, sache tout sur moi me glace le sang et un dégoût s'empare de moi. Mais qui m'a envoyé ces livres? Et pourquoi à moi?

Rapidement, je mets mes émotions de côté. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il est l'heure de chasser. Gale m'aide à me relever et une fois debout, il me serre dans ses bras.

''-Je suis avec toi sur ce coup. On va trouver qui t'a envoyé ces livres et pourquoi… Répondit-il à mes inquiétudes intérieures. ''

Suite à ces paroles plus que réconfortantes, nous nous mettons à la tâche. Bien vite, nous croisons un troupeau de dindes sauvages et j'en tire quelques-unes. Gale m'imite. Nous en tuons quatre. Mon ami les fait basculer sur son épaule et nous continuons notre chemin. Nous faisons le tour du Bois afin de vérifier les collets de Gale. La chasse est bonne aujourd'hui : cinq lièvres, six écureuils, trois perdrix et un castor. J'enfoui les petits animaux au fond de mon sac de toile et fait basculer le castor sur mon épaule. Trouvant nos provisions suffisantes pour aujourd'hui, nous décidons de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, j'en profite pour cueillir quelques racines et quelques fruits. Je range mon arc et mon carquois de flèches dans le creux d'un arbre et nous arrivons à quelques mètres de la clôture. Alors que je viens pour me faufiler par la déchirure de la barrière, mon regard se fait happer par un petit buisson aux baies noirs comme la mort. Un nœud se forme dans mon estomac.

* * *

_'' Je fais oui de la tête._

_-On appelle ça du Sureau Mortel.''_

_''Nous savons tous les deux qu'il leur faut un vainqueur…''_

_''J'ouvre la bourse et je verse une poignée de Sureau Mortel dans sa paume, puis, dans la mienne._

_-À trois? ''_

_''-Arrêtez! Arrêtez! Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le privilège de vous présenter les vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games : les tributs du Discrit 12, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark.''_

_''Dans l'immédiat, la partie la plus dangereuse des Hunger Games est sur le point de s'engager.''_

_''Il n'y a pas de colère dans sa voix. Elle est neutre, ce qui est pire. Le garçon des pains est déjà en train de m'échapper. Je lui prends la main et la serre fort, en me préparant pour les caméras, redoutant l'instant où je devrai finalement lâcher prise.''_

* * *

Je réalise que je tremble. Je serre le vieux blouson en cuir de mon père contre mon flanc en espérant que les tremblements cesseront. Puis, j'emboîte le pas à Gale, qui est à quelques pas de moi. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, il me toise, inquiet. Il dépose ses prises au sol et encore une fois, il m'encercle la taille de ses bras musclés. Je ferme les yeux. Les étreintes de Gale ont toujours eut cet effet chez moi. Ça m'a toujours apaisée. J'enfoui ma tête dans son torse, étant trop petite pour l'enfouir dans son cou. Je respire son odeur de sapin et d'épices à pleines narines. Et d'un seul coup, toute l'angoisse et la pression que cette découverte macabre m'a apportée explose. J'éclate en sanglots. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré. Depuis la mort de mon père en fait. Une douce caresse dans mon dos me sort de mes pensées. Mes doigts se crispent de plus belle contre le t-shirt de Gale, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je suis perdue et il est la seule chose qui me retient à la réalité. Je prends plusieurs inspirations de son parfum de forêt avant que mes larmes cessent de couler. Gale me relève doucement la tête d'une main. Mon regard croise le sien. Mon cœur se réchauffe un peu. Il approche ses doigts de mes joues et chassent les dernières traces de mon instant de faiblesse.

''-Ça va aller Kat'… Me murmure-t-il en me désarmant avec ses yeux d'orage.

Je lui souris du mieux que je peux. Gale est un ange avec moi. Il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il m'embrasse tendrement le front et, une fois nos prises en mains, nous repartons. Aujourd'hui, puisque nous avons un surplus de viande et de victuailles en tout genre, nous allons à la Planque. À l'intérieur, les conversations vont de bon train et la place est bondée. Contre un lièvre, j'obtiens quelques pièces et j'offre aussitôt la moitié à Gale. Après tout, c'est lui qui a posé les collets. Après l'échange des perdrix contre un peu de beurre, de sucre et une bouteille d'huile Gale vient me voir avec les écureuils.

''-Une miche de pain bien chaude, ça te plairai? Me questionne-t-il le sourire aux lèvres sans savoir que la boulangerie est bel et bien le dernier endroit où j'ai envie d'aller même si la seule pensée d'une bouchée de pain moelleux et chaud me met l'eau à la bouche.''

J'ai si peur de croiser Peeta Mellark après avoir appris toutes ces informations, véridiques ou non, à propos de lui. Ma gorge s'assèche et mon cœur commence à battre plus fort. Je reprends pied avec la réalité alors qu'une personne me bouscule accidentellement en voulant se rendre à un stand. Gale attend toujours ma réponse.

''-…Peut-être tout à l'heure…Dis-je d'une voix rauque, l'estomac complètement retourné.

Gale fait oui de la tête et nous décidons d'aller porter nos prises et nos achats à nos mères. En premier, nous allons chez moi. Ma mère est en train de faire à manger tandis que ma sœur s'occupe de Lady dehors. Je dépose deux dindes, quelques lièvres, une perdrix et quelques fruits et racines sur le comptoir et Gale et moi repartons aussi vite que nous sommes arrivés. Chez Gale, Posy, sa petite sœur, m'accueille en scandant mon prénom. Ayant les mains vides, je la prends dans mes bras et la cale contre ma hanche. Elle me plaque un gros bisou sur la joue et entremêle ses doigts dans mes cheveux quelques instants avant de tendre ses bras en direction de Gale, qui me la prends doucement des bras une fois les prises déposés. Il obtient le même traitement que moi : un gros bisou sur la joue en guise d'accueil. Puis elle s'amuse à attaquer le visage de son frère de ses petits doigts tandis qu'elle lui raconte sa journée d'une petite voix aigu. Je suis Gale, qui transporte Posy dans ses bras, jusqu'à la cuisine où Hazelle est en train de faire la vaisselle.

''-Je te ramène la Petite Chipie, Signale-t-il à sa mère d'un ton malicieux.''

Il dépose ladite chipie parterre. Celle-ci toise son frère, une moue railleuse au visage.

''- Ze suis pas une Petite Chipie! Rétorque Posy en tirant la langue à Gale.''

Gale fait semblant d'être indigné. Il fait un pas vers sa sœur, qui, peureuse, s'empresse d'aller se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère. Je commence à rire. Cette petite est trop adorable!

Je m'assois sur l'une des chaises dépareillées de la cuisine et Gale vient me rejoindre bien vite avec deux pommes. Nous mangeons gaiement en discutant. Pui, Gale me rappelle que nous avons encore des écureuils à aller échanger contre du bon pain frais à la boulangerie. Nous disons au-revoir à Hazelle et Posy et nous partons. Soudain, le souvenir des livres me revient en tête et mon cœur s'emballe. Et si je tombais face-à-face avec le fils du boulanger? Juste à y penser, un nœud se forme dans mon estomac. Je n'ai plus le temps de m'inquiéter car, quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes face à la boulangerie. Mon regard se fige sur les gâteaux placés en vitrine et il me revient en mémoire des pages que j'ai lu que c'est Peeta lui-même qui les décore. Si c'est vrai, je dois avouer qu'il a du talent! J'entre à la suite de Gale et nous nous mettons à la recherche du boulanger, ce grand homme bien bâti qui est toujours prêt à nous acheter nos écureuils contre du pain ou bien même quelques pièces. Subitement, je vois que Gale l'a repéré. Il me fait signe de l'attendre ici.

''-J'en ai pour quelques secondes, m'annonce-t-il.''

Je hoche la tête, nerveuse. J'ai une boule d'anxiété dans le ventre ; je ne veux pas rester seule. Malgré cela, je lui hoche difficilement la tête et il part. Tentant d'oublier mon malaise, je laisse mon regard glisser sur toutes ces pâtisseries et pains qui ont tous l'air meilleurs les uns que les autres. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je ne remarque même pas qu'une personne s'est approcher de moi. Après quelques secondes, sentant une présence derrière moi, je me retourne et le rouge me monte aux joues et ma gorge s'assèche. Mon estomac s'entortille tandis que mes yeux plongent dans les océans couleur de ciel des yeux du fils du boulanger. Je me retrouve face-à-face avec Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure** : Vous avez entièrement le droit de me tuer :) Je sais que la fin est… comment dire?... Absolument trop frustrante, mais j'adore vous torturer avec mes fins sadiques! Hey! Ne partez pas comme ça! Comme on dit : Qui aime bien, châties bien! Bref,

Bisous et à la Prochaine,

Votre WeebMiss, Samsam, alias votre plus petit des grands héros x)


End file.
